


toast

by trixiechick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto remembers Totsuka's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	toast

**Author's Note:**

> takes place pre-series, but after Totsuka finishes school.

Wood scraped against wood and glass rattled against a backdrop of rumbling swears. Totsuka smiled but he did not open his eyes. He did hope his King could resist the urge to just burn the window out. The nights were cold.

"Oof," Mikoto tumbled over the ledge and fell onto the floor of Totsuka's bedroom. Totsuka sighed, and lifted himself up on one elbow to look at the dark shape that was his King.

"If you'd rung my bell, you could have come in the door," he sighed.

"Didn'wanna both'r," Mikoto growled. He groaned and moaned, and then he rolled over, swore into the floor, and then started to crawl over to the bed.

"Are you leaving the window open?" Totsuka yawned. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Shuddup, I'll keep y'warm," Mikoto snarled, putting his arms on the bed. He looked at Totsuka, and Totsuka was reminded of a snarling cat demanding to be petted. So, he reached out and smoothed down Mikoto's fringe. Sighing, Mikoto started to climb into bed, landing roughly on top of Totsuka. He grinned, pleased with himself.

Totsuka laughed, and pretended to cover his mouth and nose. "Oh, my god, you stink like the bathroom at a rave. What have you been drinking? Lighter fluid?"

Mikoto frowned, and grabbed onto Totsuka with rubbery fingers. "Dun be like tha'. I r'membered. 'T's your birthd'y." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a bottle of liquor. "R'membered y'liked chocolate, too," Mikoto boasted.

Totsuka turned the bottle a bit. "It's cheap chocolate vodka. You stole cheap chocolate vodka for me. I hope you didn't take this from Kusanagi-san. He'll be mad at _me_ if you did."

"Let's drink," Mikoto rubbed against Totsuka. "Let's drink and then let's fuck."

Totsuka burst out laughing. "What a perfect birthday! You're so generous, King!"

Mikoto frowned. He struggled to get the bottle open, and then he took a swig. From the look of it, he probably barely tasted it. He then sloppily poured some over Totsuka's mouth, only some of which went in. Totsuka managed to get a hold of the bottle before Mikoto poured all of it over the bed, and he set it aside. Mikoto didn't mind because he now struggling to get his jacket off.

Smiling, Totsuka helped him. "You're so hopeless," he purred into Mikoto's ear. "You need me."

Mikoto looked Totsuka right in his eyes, his vision appearing to have cleared. "I do."

Totsuka pouted. "That was too serious, King!"

Mikoto frowned. He touched the buttons of the shirt Totsuka was wearing. "Why you gotta be like that? Make it too hard to jus'..." He couldn't manage the buttons, so he just melted them.

"Hey, my shirt!" Totsuka complained cheerfully. 

"I can't hurt this skin," Mikoto said quietly, and then he kissed Totsuka's chest, kissed over his heart, licked Totsuka's nipple and bit it.

Totsuka groaned and stretched out under Mikoto. "That's right, you can't," he sighed, pushing his fingers through Mikoto's hair.

Mikoto melted away the rest of the buttons, and opened Totsuka's shirt. Then, he was aware that Totsuka was _only_ wearing the shirt, and nothing else. He touched Totsuka's hip, and looked at Totsuka's dick, which was already reacting to Mikoto. He gave Totsuka a suspicious look. "Were y'expecting me?"

Totsuka stretched his body out sexily, and gave Mikoto his best bedroom eyes. "Well... more like... I was _hoping_..."

Mikoto frowned, and then he bent down, and kissed Totsuka's belly button, and exhaled over Totsuka's balls. "Why d'ya live here, by yerself? Why don'tcha live with me?"

Breathily, Totsuka laughed, and he shrugged off his shirt. He grabbed onto Mikoto's shirt, and started to pull it off. "Oh, well... I could. But then, I'd be with you all the time. And I fall so deeply in love with you, I'd lose all reason. I'd become clingy and annoying."

"Y're already annoying," Mikoto helped Totsuka toss away his shirt, and then he started to work on his pants. 

"Yes," Totsuka agreed, pushing Mikoto's hands away to undo Mikoto's pants himself. "But I'd become so much _more_ annoying. I'd become unbearable, and then you'd get sick of me. And I couldn't stand that, my King. Because..." He slipped his hand into Mikoto's shorts, and grabbed Mikoto's dick. Mikoto hissed with pleasure, and Totsuka licked his lips. "I really can't live without you, see? So..."

Mikoto grabbed onto Totsuka's shoulders, and his power flared up, but his contact with Totsuka kept it stable. He dug his fingers into Totsuka's flesh. "You d'n't underst'nd a thing," Mikoto complained. He looked over Totsuka's body, and then pushed him down onto the bed. "I'm the one. Without you, I'd..." Mikoto seemed sad for a moment, and Totsuka couldn't take that. He reached up and touched Mikoto's cheek, and then he leaned up and kissed Mikoto.

Mikoto pushed him down, his tongue pushing into Totsuka's mouth, his fingers digging into Totsuka's shoulders, his hips pushing Totsuka's legs apart.

Totsuka made room for his King.

  


* * *

  



End file.
